


Перемены

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: (АУ где я игнорю всё что мешает шиппингу отп), 1980s, Co-workers, Government, M/M, Missing Scene, Office, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Secretaries, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: В новом 1985-м году сэр Хамфри больше не работает в министерстве с Джимом Хэкером.Таймлайн: примерно середина рождественского эпизода (Party Games/Партийные Игры) — пропущенная сцена.Пре-слэш, ЮСТ, OOC+ игнорю всё, что мешает шиппингу отп
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 4





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> архивирую старый фанфик с фигбука

Новая парламентская сессия ознаменовалась сразу двумя неприятными происшествиями.

Первое украсило все таблоиды: оказалось, министр внутренних дел не следовал собственной _Кампании за трезвость_ и стал причиной ДТП, едва не приведшего к утечке ядерных отходов — да ещё и в его собственном избирательном округе.

Фигурантом второго случая был не кто иной, как достопочтенный член парламента и глава министерства административных дел Джеймс Джордж Хэкер. Происшествие тоже имело самое непосредственное отношение к кампании за трезвое вождение, но, к счастью, в газеты не просочилось — по крайней мере, пока. Хэкеру чрезвычайно повезло: когда его остановил дорожный патруль, журналистов поблизости не оказалось.

— Придётся турнуть этого идиота к другим идиотам в палату лордов, — заявила ПМ сэру Хамфри Эплби во время утреннего ознакомления с повесткой предстоящего заседания.

Впрочем, которого именно из двух непутёвых министров ждёт отставка, сразу она не уточнила. ПМ терпеть не могла обоих. По правде говоря, это касалось и остальных её коллег по Кабинету: всех без исключения она считала повинными в интригах и желании заполучить её высокую должность.

— От Хэкера сплошные проблемы, Хамфри, — ПМ бросила на стол отчёт о его предыдущей выходке примерно с год назад в посольстве Франции. Из папки посыпались уничижительные газетные вырезки, фотография с передовицы под заголовком «МИНИСТР ОТДЫХАЕТ В КАНАВЕ», а так же довольно жалкая объяснительная от самого Хэкера, в которой тот уверял, что «папарацци» всё переврали: он будто бы всего лишь «уронил в дорожный слив ключи от машины и пытался их найти». Разумеется, сэр Хамфри, будучи тогда постоянным заместителем Хэкера, даже не подумал помочь своему министру сочинить что-нибудь более убедительное: его интересовали дела министерства и только, личные затруднения Хэкера его трогали мало. Обычно.

Заметив, что премьер-министр внимательно наблюдает за ним, Хамфри заставил себя отвести взгляд от газетной фотографии Джима Хэкера и принять сосредоточенный, несколько осуждающий, но в то же время бесстрастный вид. Признаться, он ещё не до конца привык к тому, что покинул МАД... К тому, что их утренним пикировкам с Хэкером на совещаниях в его скромном кабинете пришёл конец.

— Хамфри, а вы хорошо ладили с министром административных дел? — прервала премьер затянувшуюся паузу.

— Весьма, — осторожно ответил Хамфри, мысленно прикидывая, о каких его разногласиях с Хэкером могли донестись слухи сюда, в Номер Десять.

— В таком случае разъяснительную беседу с ним проведёте вы. Сегодня же. После собрания Кабинета, — отдала распоряжение ПМ.

Она довольно улыбнулась: «Двух птиц одним камнем». Это приведёт в чувство совсем зарвавшегося Хэкера и послужит проверкой на лояльность для нового секретаря. Пусть не забывают, кто здесь главный.

— Скажете ему, чтобы подобное не повторялось.

— Я? — неуверенно переспросил Хамфри. Он колебался. Отчитывать своего экс-министра всего лишь через неделю с тех пор, как перестал служить под его началом?

«Вряд ли Хэкеру это очень понравится».

Кроме того, в последнее время Хэкер вёл себя… малопредсказуемо, когда они оставались наедине. Чего только стоила последняя возмутительная выходка министра: на прощальной вечеринке он затащил ничего не подозревающего Эплби за колонну якобы для приватного разговора, и, воспользовавшись тем, что их не видят, сорвал с его губ поцелуй. Вполне возможно, что ему захочется повторить свой маленький триумф при следующем удобном случае…

— Вас что-то смущает? — с интересом спросила премьер-министр.

Хамфри понял, что не получится придумать повод для отказа, не возбуждающий любопытства подозрительной ПМ.

«Сам же мечтал стать секретарём Кабинета, нечего теперь жаловаться», — мысленно одёрнул себя чиновник и поспешил заверить, что будет счастлив выполнить поручение.

— Я и не сомневалась в этом. У вас прекрасные рекомендации, — одобрительно кивнула ПМ. — Сэр Арнольд говорил, какое вы чудо, и я вижу, что так оно и есть.

Хамфри, несмотря на всё тщеславие, даже не улыбнулся похвале, так он был взволнован перед своим первым заседанием Кабинета.

— Благодарю вас, мэм, — чопорно проговорил он и поспешил перейти к следующему вопросу в расписании их совещания. Он знал, что подозрительность, дотошность и любопытство премьер-министра сделают его работу в Номере Десять чрезвычайно непростой. Хэкер тоже был любопытен, но его простодушная доверчивость, легкомыслие и наивность с лихвой компенсировали этот порок.

***

Заседание Кабинета прошло довольно гладко.

Министры с интересом разглядывали через длинный стол нового секретаря, сидящего по правую руку «железной леди». Чтобы унять волнение, сэру Хамфри достаточно было вспомнить те нелепые и изумительные истории, которые он слышал о кабинетных министрах от их постоянных секретарей. Джим Хэкер — мрачнее тучи и бросающий убийственные взгляды на них с ПМ, то и дело перешёптывающихся по поводу того или иного вызвавшего затруднение пункта повестки — расположился прямо напротив. Всё совещание сэр Хамфри успешно делал вид, будто не замечает своего бывшего политического господина. Ему стоило больших усилий сохранять серьёзный вид, вполголоса отвечая на вопросы премьер-министра под возмущённым взором Хэкера. В конце концов тот даже сломал карандаш, делая записи в своём блокноте (скорее всего, заметки для мемуаров: после недавнего выхода книги Кроссмана это стало повальным увлечением среди политиков).

Когда собрание закончилось, Хэкер первым сорвался с места. Премьер кивнула сэру Хамфри и тот, собрав свои бумаги, поспешил вслед за ним. Нагнал его Хамфри у винтовой лестницы.

— Господин министр административных дел!

Хэкер обернулся. Всем видом он выражал раздражение, но, сдержав его, принял приглашение Хамфри заглянуть к нему на «рюмочку чая». Министр не произнёс ни слова, пока они шли, будто бы ждал извинений или — хотя бы — объяснений со стороны своего бывшего постоянного заместителя.

По крайней мере, не успел Хамфри затворить дверь в кабинет, как Хэкер с вызовом в голосе поинтересовался:

— Ну, сэр Хамфри… и как вам — нравится быть правой рукой ПМ?

Хамфри и бровью не повёл.

— Господин министр, я пригласил вас, чтобы обсудить кое-что другое, — и перешёл к делу.

Джим Хэкер, конечно, не был доволен нотациями, но вынужденно пообещал извлечь из них урок, стоило прозвучать намёку, что иначе о его дорожном приключении узнает Корона. Хамфри с самой своей обаятельной улыбкой поблагодарил политика за понимание и сотрудничество.

Они поднялись из кресел, и чиновник, довольный тем, что министр, кажется, образумился, радушно решил проводить его до дверей кабинета. Не успел Хамфри коснуться дверной ручки, как Хэкер, идущий следом, порывисто схватил и обнял его, тесно прижимаясь всем телом. И прежде чем Хамфри смог выразить свою досаду, Хэкер спустил пиджак с его плеч; ещё мгновение — и нетерпеливая ладонь министра пробралась в вырез жилета, за шёлковую ленту галстука, и, справившись с парой верхних пуговиц, скользнула под рубашку.

Всё это было совершенно не вовремя: за дверью, в личном офисе, ждали секретари и ассистенты, близился момент следующей значащейся в рабочем графике встречи. Хамфри попытался убедить министра, что тот выбрал не самую удачную минуту, чтобы… что бы тот ни задумал. Хэкер разочарованно вздохнул, но всё же чуть разомкнул объятия, давая Хамфри возможность повернуться:

— Вы зря так разволновались: я не предлагаю ничего серьёзнее того, что было в прошлый раз, Хампи… Тогда ты не был против.

Зачем спорить?

«От Хэкера сейчас будет проще всего избавиться, позволив ему тот пустяк, о котором он просит», — рассудил чиновник.

— Ну хорошо, господин министр. Только быстро.

Хэкер вновь бесцеремонно прижал его к себе, заставляя запрокинуть голову, обжигая прикосновениями, постепенно двигаясь ниже. Поцелуи делались всё крепче, жарче, безжалостней, до тех пор, пока… Хамфри ахнул — скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли — и оттолкнул политика: тот только что, сдвинув воротник его рубашки, мстительно прикусил тонкую кожу над ключицей. Шокированный чиновник осторожно дотронулся до саднящей отметки на шее. «Кто бы мог подумать, что Хэкер окажется таким ревнивым собственником!..»

А тот только спросил невозмутимо:

— Надеюсь, вы не будете сердиться на меня за это _слишком_ долго, Хамфри?

Эплби, чуть ли не впервые, не нашёлся, что ему ответить.

После того, как Хэкер с видом победителя покинул его кабинет, Хамфри тщательным образом привёл в порядок свою одежду и заново повязал галстук идеальным полувиндзорским узлом.

«Нет, ну какой же всё-таки варвар!»

Чтобы не рассмеяться, сэру Хамфри пришлось закусить щеку и, нахмурившись, строго взглянуть на своё отражение в застеклённой дверце шкафа. 

«И к чему это приведёт, Хамфри? Особенно учитывая, как внимательна и любопытна ПМ... Пожалуй, лучшим решением было бы держать Джима Хэкера на расстоянии... хотя бы какое-то время… Если получится!..»

Вернувшись за свой письменный стол, и не замечая, что улыбается, сэр Хамфри взял верхнюю папку из стопки входящей документации и начал рассеянно перелистывать её страницы.

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве ПМ тут нафанонила М. Тэтчер (она была большой фанаткой сериала)... Пасхалочка!


End file.
